Unseen Lovers
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Severus Snape and Hermione Granger appear to despise the other to the outside world. Alone together they are completely different. Her friends would never understand so they hid from the public eye.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Unseen Lovers**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Hermione/Snape**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Harry Potter. If I owned Harry Potter and I do not, Ron and Ginny would have either never existed or died. Also Hermione would have ended up with either Harry, Draco, Blaise, Cedric, or young Tom Riddle.**

**Summary: Severus Snape and Hermione Granger appear to despise the other to the outside world. Alone together they are completely different. Her friends would never understand so they hid from the public eye.**

**AN: This story is dedicated to my cousin Linda. I really hope that she likes it alot. She comes up with crazy pairings. I have read Severus/Hermione before but I never thought that I would ever be writing it!**

**AN2: Obviously its AU. I also made it so that yes Dumbledore is dead but he was killed by Draco and not Snape. Please R&R like always!**

**----**

_I'll put a spell on you  
You'll fall asleep  
When I put a spell on you  
And when I wake you I'll be the first thing you see  
And you'll realize that you love me_

Yeah  
Ye-ah

Sometimes the last thing you want comes in first  
Sometimes the first thing you want never comes  
But I know that waiting is all you can do  
Sometimes

_----Strange and Beautiful by Aqualung_

Hermione's Pov:

"You could stay a little longer if you wished to." His long narrow fingers grasped my arm at the elbow. His dark chocolate eyes gave me a look of desperation. The battle against Voldemort was fast approaching and now that Dumbledore was dead there was a surge of fear that the light would loose.

"You know that I can't. They will be worrying about me like they always do." I didn't need to say that Ron would be wondering where I was. Saying his name would not have been wise. My lover didn't really care for Ron. It wasn't just because Ron had a crush on me either. He thought that Ron was a moronic git as he often called him in class. "Plus Harry needs me to research some more to see if I can learn anything else about the Horcru-" I never got finish what I was saying because his lips crashed on top of mine. I think he just wanted to shut me up. Often times if he did not like the direction that a conversation was headed he would cut it off before it had a chance to really get started.

The only time that I could escape that fate was when we were in class. He couldn't very well snog me senseless with the whole student body watching now could he? Well he was the Headmaster now so technically he controlled the rules, so I suppose that he _could _actually snog me right in the middle of the Great Hall if he wanted to. He never would though. He said that what we had together was no one elses concern. I beleive he is worried that the Death Eaters will find out about us and i will have a tragic death just like his first love Lily Evans-Potter.

"They can handle one night without you Ms. Granger." His tone of voice was more comanding if anything. He wasn't asking me he was telling me. "Stay with me tonight my sweet Hermione." He whispered into my hair as his hands traveled my waist.

"I can't Severus and you know that. Harry needs me right now with the war so close and-" I tried to pull out of his grasp because I couldn't think clearly when he was around me. His scent made my brain go fuzzy with static. I needed to think and he was making it impossible. He made me want to s_tay _but I knew that was not an option.

"I need you more than he does right now Ms. Granger." Now to the average person you would think that was a blatant sexual remark yet it was not. Severus Snape was not a perverted man unless he wanted to be and I could tell that was not his goal in this moment.

I knew what he meant to say straight away. The nightmares were back and getting worse. Severus suffered from extremely horrid and frightful nightmares. Sometimes they were about watching Lily die and other times they were memories of punishments he recieved from Voldemort. More recently they had been of me. He would wake up in a cold sweat screaming my name. It always took hours to get him calm afterwards. Every time that he closed his eyes he seemed to be haunted by death.

"I have to be back in the common room by 5 in the morning do you promise to wake me up and not let me sleep in no matter how much I complain?" I tried to sound annoyed but I was unable to pull it off with a straight face. I could complain all I wanted yet I was happy that he wanted me to stay. Truth was that he was not the only one suffering from nightmares. They plagued me every time that I could manage to fall asleep. Being with him at night was the only time I ever got a peaceful sleep and I knew it was the same for him.

"As you wish." He said with a small smile that was only ever shown in my presence. Everyone else beleived that he could not smile. He took my hand and led me towards the bed and wrapped his arms around me as we fell asleep together. We didn't need anything more right now. Having eachother was enough but would we always have eachother? With Voldemort on the loose I was unsure.

TBC..

**AN: This story will be three short chapters and all the chapter will be up tonight I hope. It will be like Three one-shots but they all revolve around the same thing and kind of like a short story because they go in order. So what did you think?**


	2. True Meaning

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Harry Potter. If I owned Harry Potter and I do not, Ron and Ginny would have either never existed or died. Also Hermione would have ended up with either Harry, Draco, Blaise, Cedric, or young Tom Riddle. Also I do not own the song used in the first chapter!**

3rd Person Pov:

He was always so mean to her when they were in class. The names he called her would have made any normal girl burst into tears and rush out of the room while sobs echoed off of the walls in the stone castle. Not Hermione Granger; she took everything he said in stride. Her classmates beleived it was because Hermione hated Snape like they did. They would never beleive the truth. The reason she didn't get upset by the names was due to the fact she knew the hidden meaning behind them. Here is one example of what I mean by that.

To everyone else it appeared to be a normal day in Potions. Snape was being his usual grouchy self and he was tormenting Hermione once again. Some of Hermione's classmates flinched when he set his sights on her. They were glad it was not them in his path of fury and snide remarks.

"Ms. Granger I know that you feel the need to be an insufferable know it all but I would apperiate it if you would give the other students a chance to show off their stupidity." To the students it was obvious that he was mocking her intellence. To Hermione it was obvious what he was really saying. _Right again my little dictionary. If only all your fellow classmates where as smart as you._

When Lavender was caught looking at a magazine about beauty tips Snape sneered down at her and said in a cold voice. "Miss Brown maybe you and Ms. Granger should switch hobbies. If you spent a fraction of the time she does studying you may actually pass this class and if she spent as much time as you do on your appearance then maybe she could get some attention from people other than teachers." Again while her classmates thought he was saying she was ugly and unwanted, Hermione heard what he really ment. _She could have all the time in the world to change her looks and still she would never compare to you. Your to good for the boys your age. If they cannot see you for how beautiful you are then I sure as hell can._

When Neville's potion exploded all over Hermione and Snape screamed at the boy until he was red in the face, still the students assumed it was because he was just a mean and nasty old bitter man. Never could they know that he was scared shitless. This potion was dangerous and if the bumbling idiot Longbottom wasn't careful he could have killed her. And if he killed Hermione then Snape would have had to kill Neville and that would just be one big mess.

"It's ok Neville really it is." Hermione patted Neville's shoulder to reassure him when what she was really saying was ment for Snape. _I'm fine darling, please don't be so hard on him. It was an accident after all._

"Ms. Granger I can assure that it is _not _alright. While you would hardlly be missed if you met your fated demise, it would be an inconvience to me. All that unimportant paperwork hardly seems worth the effort." His eyes raked over her in a look that could be interpetated as upmost discust. _I do not care! If you had been hurt I would have had to kill him. I couldn't survive with you._

As the class ended and she headed for the door he placed his hand on her shoulder to stop her from walking away. "In the future be sure to choose your partners more carefully." His eyes locked with hers for a second before he let her go. _Don't do anything that could get you hurt. I love you. _Yes, to the outside world he hated her. To someone who was actually looking it was crystal clear she was his world.

**TBC**

**AN: There is the second chapter. I liked it. **T**he last one is almost done!**


	3. Nightmares and Reality

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Harry Potter. If I owned Harry Potter and I do **

**not, Ron and Ginny would have either never existed or died. Also Hermione would **

**have ended up with either Harry, Draco, Blaise, Cedric, or young Tom Riddle. **

**Also I do not own the song used in the first chapter!**

Severus Snape's Pov:

"Hermione!" My heart turned to stone and dropped to my feet as I heard Harry Potter cry out her name. I looked in the direction he was looking and I saw Hermione laying on the ground as she looked up at Bellatrix Lestrange who was holding her wand at Hermione's heart. She was grasping Hermione's wand in her other hand and she was cackling madly.

I was trying to fight my way through the many people on the battlefield but it was useless. There was no way I could reach her. It was as if hands were trying to hold me in place. Trying to keep me away from her. Every step I tried to take felt like my leg was made of concrete. I felt as if no air was making its way into my lungs. Felt as if my heart was going to explode in my chest.

"Avada Kedavra!" Green flashed infront of my eyes and I sat upright in my bed yelling my lovers name. My breathing was harsh as it would be if I had run a marathon. I struggled to catch my breath as I felt Hermione put her hands on my chest. I could feel my body relaxing as she did this. It had only been a nightmare. She hadn't died, it was only a dream.

"I died again didn't I?" Her curly brown locks caressed my chest as she lay her head down upon it.

"I couldn't get to you this time. She killed you. I saw your eyes go clear as your soul left your body." My voice was broken as tearless sobs wracked my body. I was not a man who showed emotion often.

"I'm here she didn't get me." My sweet Hermione caressed my cheek softly. "You stopped her in the real battle. You saved me remember?" She repositioned herself so that she could lay my head in her lap. She was sitting cross-legged on my bed. The green of the sheet covering her naked body made her pale skin glow. "Harry and Ron where so shocked don't you remember how after we won that the first thing Ron did was punch you?"

I scowled at the smile that graced her features. Ronald Weasley had slugged me in the jaw when he put two and two together and realized that I was screwing Hermione. Those were his words mind you, not mine. "He is a perfect example of why you shouldn't have more than 1 or 2 children. The more you breed the dumber they get."

She was trying to make me feel better about my dream and it was working. If I had thought that I loved Lily, it was nothing compared to how much I loved Hermione. Hermione thought that the reason these nightmares were so intense was because I had never forgiven myself for the events in the past but how could I? It may be easy for my Hermione to forgive me for my sins but it was not as simple for me.

My lover just laughed at me as she stepped out of bed and slipped on some clothes. I raised my eyebrow at her as she threw my robes at me. "Get dressed." She demanded with a smile. I looked over at the clock on the far left wall. It was only 7 AM on a saturday. Usually saturday's were the days we spent sleeping in. No class to rush to.

"And why would I want to do that?" I asked her even as I started to get dressed. What could be so important that we had to do it right now? It was our first saturday after the war. We should be able to spend it in bed if we wanted to. And believe me I wanted to.

"Because we are going to do something we should have done a year ago." She walked over to me and kissed my cheek before wrapping her arms around my middle. "You are going to sit with me during breakfast. At the Gryfindor table. It is about time that Harry and Ron deal with the fact that we are dating." Now those were not the words that I was expecting to hear from her pretty little mouth.

I tilted her head up towards mine. "We don't have to." I offered. I knew that her friends would not take this well. They could not stand the sight of me and I doubt they feel ready to sit down and have tea with me like I was an old friend. I could only imagine the carnage that would take place. As much as I wanted the world to know that I loved Hermione Granger and that she belonged to Severus Snape, I did not want her to suffer from her friends angry outbursts that were most definately going to come in the near future.

This time it was she who forced me to look at her. "We have faced death head on and won; don't you think that we can handle Harry and Ron?"

I let out a dramatic sigh as I removed a strand of hair from her face. "I suppose if we have to. I can always deduct points if they get on my nerves."

Hermione for her part looked outraged at the very idea. "You would do no such thing!"

I smirked at her as I buttoned the top button of my robes. "Your talking to a former Death Eater Ms. Granger...Of course I would."

**TBC..**

**AN: The last chapter will be up in a little bit. Let me know what you think!**


	4. Playful

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Harry Potter. If I owned Harry Potter and I **

**do not, Ron and Ginny would have either never existed or died. Also Hermione **

**would have ended up with either Harry, Draco, Blaise, Cedric, or young Tom **

**Riddle. **

**AN: This is the last chapter! This was my first Snape/Hermione story and my first Harry Potter story that was not a crossover! I may do a longer Snape/Hermione in the future along with some one-shots. Let me know what you think of that idea. Please Read and Review like always!**

**AN2: I didn't right smut even though my cousin wanted it. I did imply it though so I hope that satisfies her! Also I got a review and I wanted people to know that I know the characters are underdeveloped and that I don't go into detail about how they got together. There is a reason for this. It was supposed to be a one-shot but turned into a small drabble series. I did not want to go into details. One day if I do write a longer story about this pairing it will have more details and better character developement. Still I do hope some of you like it and I thank the review for her opinion.**

3rd Person Pov:

"I cannot beleive you told Ron that!" Hermione Grangers face was red with embarassment as her fiancee Severus Snape stood leaning against their bedroom wall with his arms crossed and an amused smirk splayed across his face.

"He was the one who insinuated that I could not 'get it up,' I believe those were the words that he used. I was just correcting him when I said that I didn't have to get it up because you would do it for me." The Slytherin Headmaster uncrossed his arms and pushed himself away from the wall.

Hermione continued to scowl at him as she let out a huff of air. She was glad that her bestfriends seemed to accept her fiancee yet she found it creepy when they talked about her sex life. It was just wierd. Not that she was ashamed of Snape or anything. She had just wanted her friends to assume they didn't have sex until she was married. To late for that now.

That would not stop her mid-rant though. "The matters of our private life do not concern them! I would have thought that you of all people would want to keep our private matters private. I didn't think that you were one who liked gossip; I can assure you now, that everyone in the entire school is going to be talking about us tomorrow."

"Hermione my dear are you blushing?" It was rare for Severus Snape to be in such a good mood and Hermione wondered if perhaps tormenting her redheaded friend had anything to do with it.

"I most certianly am not!" She snapped out at him in a mix of anger and embarassment.

"Oh but Ms. Granger I think that you are." Hermione's eyes narrowed as her raven haired fiancee walked towards her with a purpose. Wrapping one arm around her waist he pulled her into his body. His lips were soft against her cheek as he whispered. "I think that you wanted your friends to think that you still had all of your virtue. I'm right aren't I my little bookworm? You didn't want them to think you were tainted?"

The young Gryfindor stiffened and pulled back to look at Snape. She could tell that he was only teasing her but she still did not apperiate it. It was a touchy subjecct with her. "There is nothing _wrong _with being a virgin."

"But your not." Snape was quick to point out.

"And whose fault would that be?" She stuck her tongue out at the end for good measure.

"Come now Hermione there is no need to be childish about this." He pauses for a moment as he reviews their conversation. He coughs but Hermione thinks it sounds alot like a chuckle. "Is that what is bothering you? Are you upset that I didn't make an honest women out of you first?"

Hermione scoffed yet it was to late because Severus realized that was exactly what was bothering her. Turning away from him to hide her expression she answered. "That is completely ridiculus. We were in the middle of a _war. _I am not so petty that I would think about such nonsense as getting _married _when people I knew were dying."

Snape had managed to creep up behind her and he wrapped his long arms around her waist and his lips touched her collarbone. "I am sorry that I could not control myself around you. I appologize that your beautiful, sexy self lured me in-"

Hermione laughed lightly. "Thats the worst appology I have ever heard!" She manages to turn around so she is facing him. She bit his earlobe gently. "I suppose that I can forgive you if you do one thing for me?"

Her smirk is playfully and Snape knew that he was forgiven. Catching her off balance he sweeps her into his arms bridal style. "It's practice for the big day." He was quick to defend himself. "You were talking about me doing something for you?"

"Yes we were. What are you willing to do in order to get back in my good graces?" Her eyes twinkled with laughter and lust.

I lay her down gently on the bed and leaned above her. His lips brushed against hers gently as if just a tease to show her of things to come. "Let's just see shall we? If you don't susceed we can always arrange a make up test." It was moments like this where Hermione was showing a completely different side of herself, that Severus Snape understood why he was in love with her.

**The end!**

**AN: I hope you all liked it. I wanted a happy fluffy ending. I hope it cheered my cousin up!**


End file.
